


7 Nights|Sakuatsu

by Junebuggeyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Relationship(s), SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebuggeyy/pseuds/Junebuggeyy
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa spend the next few days realizing what their dreams mean all while developing their bond, are they really going to be soulmates?
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. The Beginning Dreams (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANYTHING THIS IS A CROSS UPLOAD AND I AM UPLOADING ON WATTPAD AS WELL!  
> Hey! This is my first time writing stories and I have an idea I thought would be creative so I decided to write it! I plan on writing more stories and I use a spin the wheel method to choose who to write about and my first story happened to be Sakuatsu :)

Every night, for the past 3 nights, all I could do was dream about him. The one who would never touch me without spraying me with handsanitizer three times. The one who would not even talk to me without knowing when the last time I showered was. Why do I dream about him? Sakusa Kiyoomi, do you dream of me too?  
-

-

-

When Osamu and I were young, our Mother would always tell us, “One day when you get older, you will meet someone and they will be the one.”

“How will we know when that is Mom?” Osamu and I would ask, not understanding the concept of love right away as we were only 7 years old.

“Well...” she began, “The person you love will be in your dreams, and if they dream about you too, for 7 nights, then it is meant to be.”

These words never really meant much to me until I began to dream about him. It has been 3 nights of me dreaming about that obsessive germaphobe I call Omi-Omi. We met this year, currently our second year of high school, during the Volleyball All Japan Youth Training Camp. He did not talk to anyone and was particularly reserved. Always wearing a mask and gloves unless he was standing behind the net ready to spike the serves I sent his way. I still hadn’t greeted him yet but when I did the interaction was not the most, typical, I should say.

“HEYAH! I have been serving to you and I have no idea if you know my name, but I know I do not know yours. I’m Miya Atsumu.” As I greeted him, he looked at me with furrowed brows and a slightly irritated expression as my hand was hovering in front of him waiting for his own hand to greet back. Instead he grabbed a hand sanitizer bottle from his pocket, notioned me to cup my hands, sprayed three times, and only after scrubbing did he greet me back.

“Sakusa… Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sorry, I don’t like contamination or germs… I guess you can say I am a germaphobe, but I don’t like that term. It is not specific to you, I do this with everyone I hope you don’t mind.” He stated in a monotone voice, however, his greeting still came off as sincere.

“Nah nah it’s all good… a little unexpected, but I will keep that in mind… Sakusa huh? That sounds a bit bland, I like Kiyoomi better but I could understand if you don’t let me call you that since we just met so how about Omi-Omi instead?”

“No” he exclaimed almost instantly, glaring at me like I had insulted him.

“Aww but Omi-Omi it sounds so cute it suits you.” Saying this only made him glare at me more intensely as if I was a walking germ just growing more and more in front of him.

“Fine, but don’t think that this means we're close. I just know you’d be persistent if I refused again.”

“THANK YOU OMI!” I had jumped after him for a hug forgetting about his germaphobia and instantly received a spraying frenzy.

It has been about 2 months since then, our team, Inarizaki High, lost to Karasuno during the Spring Interhigh. I haven’t seen Omi-Omi since then but for some reason this past week I have been having dreams of him. At first they started off as just dreams about volleyball, like replays of the Spring Interhigh and when we lost. Yet, in the dream, Omi was watching and crying. I did not know why he was crying but when I woke up it was like whatever he felt in the dream transferred to my feelings as I woke up. This was only the first night. 

The second night was even more confusing. In the second dream, I was standing in the middle of our school’s gym, and the gym was filled with people almost like they were watching a game, but I was the only one on the court. No net, no volleyball, just me, until Omi started walking towards the middle of the court. Oddly, he had no mask, no gloves, and he looked almost beautiful? He had begun to embrace me until everything began to disappear and fade. By then I was awake and confused, almost shaken. Did I really just dream of Omi-Omi again? More importantly, did I see him as beautiful? No no no, that can’t be I had only interacted with him at All Japan and just barely managed to talk to him when we did interact. Maybe I just missed him for whatever reason. These were the thoughts that invaded my mind for the entire day after that.

The third night, last night, the dreams had progressed and two things happened. One, this has been the third time I dreamed of Omi, making me remember what my mother told me and Osamu. Two, he was still beautiful and it was scary. This dream was more simple but very short, I barely even remember the entirety of it. I was walking on the beach, it looked like it was sunset? Maybe even sunrise it was hard to tell but the sky was shaded hues of orange and purple. The colors were so vibrant it could make the world’s greatest painter cry at its beauty. As I looked away from the sky and continued to walk on the beach by the shoreline, Omi was about 30 feet in front of me. Not only was he still beautiful but it almost looked as if his features were being graced by the gods themselves. The sky illuminating off his dark eyes making them brighten, his hair flowed like the most healthy flowers in the Garden of Eden. Looking at him made everything feel light and flowy, then suddenly as I tried to take another step everything went white and I had woken up. The realization that I still saw him as beautiful hit me like a cannon blasting off to destroy a wall. I had to do something about this realization, so I went to the only person who would understand.

“Samu!” I yelled down the stairs hoping my brother heard me. He was clearly downstairs, most likely making Onigiri despite it being 10:15 in the morning.

“SAMU I KNOW YOU ARE DOWN THERE FUCKER!” 

“SHUT IT TSUMU WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Finally getting a response from my lesser twin I burst into the kitchen.

“Okay SO do you remember about ten years ago Mom told us that weird story where she was like ‘If you dream about someone for 7 days and they dream of you as well then they’re your soulmate’ or some shit like that?

“Okay… where is this going?” Osamu is obviously irritated because I interrupted his squabbling in the kitchen to have this discussion.

“Well, I have been having a dream about the same person for the past three nights, I don’t know if it has to do with what Mom said but maybe you can give me advice?” Hopefully Samu will agree but considering his mood right now, he may ask for something in return.

“First off, who are you dreaming of and does she go to the school and secondly, you better do something for me in return if I help.” Fuck, of course he would ask for something.

“Um…” I wasn’t sure how to address the fact that I had been dreaming about a guy, and that the guy was Sakusa, the germaphobe my brother absolutely despises for his standoffish attitude. “Well… I can make Onigiri for a week.”

“You know damn well you can’t cook Onigiri as perfectly as me Tsumu.”

“Ugh fuck off Samu, what else do you want?” I might regret asking.  
“First, I get to call you the ‘Lesser Twin’ for a month, no exceptions. Second, even though you are shit at making Onigiri you can buy me what I need to make it when I run out for the next month.” This is sounding not super bad so far….

“Third and final thing, you wear a fox tail to practice tomorrow.”

Instantly I was regretting asking Samu because I knew he would ask for something degrading. “Fuck no, I am DEFINITELY not going to do that, you KNOW Suna s just going to take photos of me the whole time.”

“A deal is a deal, you do all of those or you wont get my help.” The snarkiness in Osamu’s tone is vibrant and slowly irritating me more and more as he begins to drink from a water bottle by his small cooking space. I wish my brother wasn’t such a difficult person to reason with.

“Fine… but, I should add, it isn’t a she, and the guy I have been dreaming about is Sakusa….”

Just like that Osamu spit the water everywhere, including on my shirt as he began wheezing and making noises that sounded like a car drifting roughly but was really just his laugh. Eventually he gathered his senses and realized I had just mentioned that Sakusa was the guy and he went from being hysterical to showing immediate grimace. 

“There is NO WAY that the germaphobe is your soulmate! Do you even talk to him anymore? I am sure you don’t even have his number.” I hate to admit that my brother did have a point with that last remark. However, I was still sure that there was no coincidence that I had dreamed about Sakusa consistently for 3 nights.

“Well, I don’t even know why I dream about him, but you’re right, I don’t have his number nor do I talk to him much but that is why it is more weird that I am suddenly dreaming about him and....” 

“Okay wait wait wait.” I was about to trail off into rambling before my brother shushed me. “I will start helping by finding Sakusa’s number for you. Try talking to him a bit and get to know him better, maybe then you will be able to see if your dreams progress. You may be annoying and I may hate Sakusa but this is entertaining even for me.” Samu was obviously enjoying this too much, believing this is just something stupid I will get over, regardless, I still took his help.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Immediately I hugged my twin forgetting his snarkiness and he started hitting my back telling me to let go since he has to get back to making Onigiri. Maybe, just maybe, I can see if this germaphobe of a man really is going to be my soulmate.

END OF PART 1


	2. After I Dream (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY AGAIN! So this chapter is pretty much about after Atsumu tells Osamu about his dreams and Osamu gets Sakusa's number for his brother. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! This is also still a cross upload since I am also uploading this on Wattpad! ALSO ALSO I changed the formatting a little so I could include italicized text and more space so its less mushed together, I might change the first one to the same format but I might not WHO KNOWS.

PART 2

It has been two hours since I talked with Samu and I am still excited to potentially get Omi-Omi’s number.  _ Will he talk to me? Maybe he is going through the same thing, but if he is, will he even tell me? He will probably just call me a germ if I even try and bring it up….  _ My mind trailed off into the endless abyss of adrenaline and self doubt. Eventually, Samu came up to my room holding his phone in his hand, the screen shining and showing a conversation with him and Suna. 

Carefully he tossed me his phone to make sure I didn’t drop it, “You’re welcome, our deal starts now.” As I scroll through the conversation I see a phone number sent by Suna at the bottom of their texts.

“Is this Omi’s?” Immediately, I regret using the new name around Samu as he begins to chuckle teasingly.

“Omi? If you mean Sakusa then yes, it is his number as promised. I can only imagine Sakusa’s face when he hears you call him  _ Omi-Omi. _ You’re definitely whipped.” My face burned a slight tint of pink at the teasing remarks of my annoying twin brother.

“I just didn’t like the sound of his name! It was boring and I decided to give him a nickname EXCLUSIVE to him and I, not that it is your business.” Gradually I tapped in the number to my phone and saved it, later handing back Samu his phone. “But thank you… for at least getting me his number.”

“Thank Suna later for giving it to me, you probably noticed I didn’t tell him your situation but he still gave it to me. He is probably hoping for some extra special tea from this since he knows I hate Sakusa.” Eventually grabbing back his phone, Samu walks out my room and closes the door. Now I just have to text him… that weirdly beautiful germaphobe. It’s all or nothing. After a few minutes of jumping around with a mix of adrenaline, excitement and nervousness, I grab my phone and send a text.

12:35 p.m

Atsumu:  _ OMI-OMI!!! _

Anxiously, I wait for the text to be read by him and surprisingly he reads it almost instantly. Hopefully my use of his exclusive nickname helps him recognize me.

Sakusa:  _ Atsumu? _

YES! He guessed it right away! Obviously he is still confused but at least after all this time he still remembers that only I would call him Omi.

Atsumu: _ YUP YUP YOU GOT IT! Sorry if this is abrupt! I just haven’t talked to you since the training camp and I guess I wanted to see how my favorite germaphobe was doing ;) _

My excitement was translated well through my texting, I am not someone who texts differently than how I speak in real life, and I talk with a lot of enthusiasm if I do say so myself. Obviously if he is the same as a few months ago, this enthusiasm will make him irritated or make him call me a germ or something other than him returning that enthusiasm, right?

Sakusa:  _ Oh okay…. It is not often someone texts me unless they need something so this is refreshing I guess. And how can I be your favorite germaphobe when I am the only one you know? Piss head. _

HUH?!? Not only did he call me piss head but he thinks me texting him is REFRESHING? I immediately felt a mix of bitterness and happiness at the interaction and then another text came through causing my phone to ding again, my heart suddenly skipping a beat.

Sakusa:  _ How did you get my number anyways? If you don’t mind me asking. _

Suddenly I came to my senses and realized, fuck, I never came up with an explanation. I went from a giddy and excited mess to feeling like I got hit with a Tesla at full speed.  _ Should I say I asked my brother? No that's too weird because then I’d have to explain why I asked him. Maybe he has it in his socials?  _ After checking and realizing he didn’t even have more than a picture on his instagram profile, which was private by the way, I came to a crazy but pretty simple conclusion on how to answer.

Atsumu:  _ I got bored. I kinda just asked my teammates for people to text and they sent yours. Since it was familiar I just thought maybe you wouldn’t be bad. _

Hopefully this doesn’t get him asking my teammates but for all I know, he has only ever been in contact with Osamu, Kita, since he is the captain afterall, and me.

Sakusa:  _ Oh okay that makes sense. Like I said before I am kinda glad you texted me. Gives me a break from my obsessive cleaning routine at least. You better have showered before texting me I can feel the germs radiating from our conversation. _

Atsumu:  _ RUDE OMI! I shower every morning, and I’d love to know what this cLeAnInG RoUtInE is so I can tortute my brother with it hehehe. _

Surprisingly we continued to talk for a few hours, completely forgetting to eat lunch until my brother came in with already prepared sushi with fatty tuna that he bought for me. Guess he went out to buy lunch since normally I make it but I have been on my phone since 12:35.

“TSUMU it has been three two hours and you two are STILL texting? I am shocked he didn’t block you right away” he says as he hands me the food he bought. “Hope you didn’t forget you wanted to text him to see if this will do anything with those dreams you’ve been having.” My face shriveled up at the reminder shooting me down from the high I received from the surprisingly productive conversation I had with Omi.

“Shit…”

“Yeah, don’t worry too much yet but you should try and see if you two can hangout before the seven nights of dreaming end, if you reach that many that is.” Mockingly, Samu makes a face before I pushed him out my door way after at least thanking him for bringing me food. I can’t ask Omi to hangout yet, maybe after one more day, otherwise it may seem too rushed. After replying to the text Omi sent just before Samu walked in, I turned my phone off and laid it on the nightstand next to my bed before flopping and contemplating what to even do with my life. Where do I even go from here now that I have been texting him? As if Omi heard me I received a text from him and what it read on my screen made my eyes widen in shock. 

Sakusa: _Btw,_ _Idk if this will interest you but my family is going down to the Kansai region because I guess they have some work business there. From what I know you live in that area considering you go to Inarizaki High. Idk if you would want to hangout but I thought I might as well ask since I will be there for a week starting tomorrow. I don’t like going out much but my cousin Komori insists I do something and “treat it like a vacation” since my parents are taking me and I’ll be alone most of the time while they’re out._

As I read through the big text he sent, noticing he isn't one to be brief about what he is asking I screamed into my pillow wondering how I got myself into this situation. “Omi asking me to hangout? Isn’t he concerned we have only talked for that week at training and today through text?” I said to myself before continuing to scream into my pillow. After about five minutes, I run downstairs to my brother who is seated in the living room eating the food he bought for himself while watching ‘Keeping Up With The Kardashians’, of course.

“SAMU SAMU SAMU! OMI IS GOING TO BE IN KANSAI REGION TOMORROW FOR A WEEK AND HE ASKED TO HANGOUT WHAT SHOULD I SAY???.” I yelled as my voice rang in the living room causing Samu to plug one ear.

“Okay okay WAIT! Calm down first and second, I thought you guys didn’t talk much now he wants to hangout?” After he composed himself his suspicion grew of course, since although he finds me annoying, it is because he is overprotective and ends up going out of his way for me a lot.

“Well, it seems his cousin Komori is influencing him to socialize. It doesn’t seem like Omi is one to go out often so he might be asking because of Komori and the fact we are texting right now, BUT STILL!” My mix of panic and excitement pouncing at Samu with every word I yelled at him with. Eventually after recovering from my bombardment of emotional yelling he gave a response.

“Hmmm I GUESS I would say sure, if he is going out of his way to ask. You do only have about 4 more days until you finish your dreams so maybe seeing him will have an effect on that….” Before letting him finish I had been ready to send my reply to Omi.

“OKAY OKAY WILL DO I’LL GO TEXT HIM NOW!” I said as I sprinted up the stairs back to my room where my phone was, nearly stumbling as I burst through the door and jumped towards my phone that was now on the bed from when I read Omi’s message earlier.

Atsumu:  _ ALRIGHT BET! Are we hanging out as soon as you get here? _

After sending my message I was filled to the brim with adrenaline waiting for Omi-Omi to read my message. Eventually he did and began typing before he finally sent a text after what felt like years of waiting.

Sakusa:  _ Well we are leaving early in the morning since it is a long drive to the hotel we will be at. I may be situated enough by mid afternoon to hangout but I was thinking more of an everyday thing? Only if you want though…. Not necessarily going OUT every day but just seeing you to stay occupied I guess. _

After rereading the text a few times I was even more excited.  _ Every day huh? That means even a few days after the seventh dream I will be seeing him?  _ My thoughts were about to explain out of my head so in order to prevent that, I replied to Omi-Omi before even trying to go back into my hole of overthinking.

Atsumu:  _ OKAY SURE! If that is fine with you then I am fine with it as well! Since we aren't playing volleyball anymore for the time being I have time on my hands now _

After sending my reply, I laid my phone back down and stared at my ceiling, occasionally eating the food I had barely touched since getting it. “How will I spend a week hanging out with this germaphobe? I will probably have to buy masks and gloves to be around him and shower until my skin is scaly and dry!” I said to myself along with a bunch of other little ramblings before I laid on my stomach and turned on my tv to take my mind off of what had just happened. 

_ I guess I am in for an eventful week. _

END OF PART 2


	3. Dream Infestation (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want this part to be through the perspective of Sakusa and I want it to be a slightly more brief chapter just summarizing the events up to now through his POV. I won't go too in depth since we got the main details from Atsumu’s perspective anyways and then after the story will continue mostly from Atsumu’s POV occasionally swapping to Sakusa’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY UPDATE! I hope to have this finished by the end of the week but I have no idea how much more of this I want to write nor how long it will take. I hope y’all enjoy and THANKS FOR 100+ hits! This is my first time ever writing a fanfic and I am glad it’s getting received well!

Sakusa’s POV

Three nights. It has been three nights since I started dreaming of  _ him. _ I never understood why or how I did. Just one interaction with him from months ago and suddenly he is all that shows up in my head at night? It is like some sort of spell, all my dreams have been so different from the normal. 

Usually my days consist of a very straightforward routine. Wake up at 6:00 and immediately shower, even if I showered the night before. My mind will not let me go without showering at least twice a day, in acknowledgement of that I have to use lukewarm water during my showers and put on lotion after showering to make sure my skin will not dry. I go to school until a little after lunch and make sure I walk home. It is a long walk but anything is better than the disgusting public transport. Normally I would have practice but we have not been doing Volleyball much after the Spring Interhigh. As soon as I get home I clean and make food and then clean again all until I shower and sleep. This is how my day used to go.

However, ever since those damned dreams of him I have been inconsistent, sometimes showering and cleaning MORE to get him off my mind, sometimes being too caught up in my head to remember my normal routine. The first night, I was in the stands of the gym used for the Spring Interhigh, not playing but watching. After looking down more I realized I was in the side of the stands that was cheering for Inarizaki High, wearing their colors and all. Then, after looking down at the gym what I saw somehow made my tears water, I could not move my hands to wipe my tears or do anything other than move my head. Inarizaki lost to Karasuno, just like reality, but Atsumu, the one who came up to me during our training, was looking at me as he looked defeated. His eyes were gleaming almost like he had just seen a god and I was not sure why.

The next night was not any less weird. This time I was in a different gym, possibly the Inarizaki gym based off the banners and the color scheme around the gym. Now on the court my legs began moving to a figure that I soon processed as being him again. The blonde devil who was in my dreams the night before, Atsumu. Nothing else was around other than people surrounding the stands, otherwise, the court was completely empty. Just him and I. His presence was pulling me closer towards him, normally I would be filled with disgust but it was as if he was the only thing that left my mind at peace from the phobia that tormented me. I embraced him, feeling like I was holding on to the lost gem of the world, and then, I was awake.

By the time the third night came, I had tried to prepare myself for the potential of seeing him again in my dreams. I tried to clear my mind of the thoughts that normally plagued me and drifted back into another realm. A beach, a very beautiful beach. The skies looked like the reflection of light off of a diamond, flaunting its beauty with grandeur. Looking away I saw Atsumu. His appearance was even more dreamy than in nights past, like he had been blessed with some of the beauty being expressed in the sky above. He began moving towards me and before his foot could hit the ground, light flashed and I had woken up. The dream felt unfinished, like there was something that interrupted the moment and I woke up feeling light.

I am now a few hours into my day, having ignored my mind and all of my routine until now, I was obsessively cleaning everything in a trance. No longer following the order of where and when I would clean I just did, until my phone dinged. The sound of what is probably a text message that pulled me back into reality. When I looked at my phone I dropped everything and just stared at it for a minute 

12:35 p.m

Atsumu:  _ OMI-OMI!!! _

__ There is no way he just texted me right? How did he even get my number? While I was confused and lost after I had been pulled out of my trance, I was also relieved. It felt like for some reason I was under a soothing spell and I could finally sit down and concentrate on something else, that being Atsumu.

_ Timeskip _

__ We had been talking for a few hours now, maybe two? I had lost track of time until my parents burst into my room. They seemed neutral, maybe almost happy, like they had news for me.

“Kiyoomi, as you know we have a business trip, but we have been notified that it is being extended to a week from three days. With that being said, we think it would be best if you came with us to the Kansai Region. Don’t worry! We already got you a separate hotel room and you can bring what you need for your phobia.” My parents had continued explaining the situation but I had only been thinking about one thing I wanted to ask ever since they said they wanted me to go. 

“Can I be with someone!” The alertness in my tone sent panic through my parents thinking I was having a panic again but really, this was different. “I want to spend time with someone in the Kansai Region, I think it may be nice to try going out of my comfort zone to see someone… please.”

Of course at the sudden tone change, one I rarely show, my parents obliged and nodded off in agreement before heading downstairs with one last comment.

“Have your stuff packed tonight! We already got your cleaning essentials gathered, just focus on clothes and stuff you like for now, we leave tomorrow morning, EARLY!” My mom's voice trailed off before she had fully gone downstairs, presumably to finish her own preparations with my dad following her.

Now, I was excited for the first time for something other than Volleyball, my phobia completely forgotten for the time being. I lay on my bed and thought of a way to ask Atsumu to spend time with me for the next week. Eventually an idea came to mind and I decided to text someone as an “accomplice” to my plan.

Sakusa:  _ Komori _

__ After a few minutes of no reply….

Sakusa:  _ You disease you better read your messages now because you KNOW I will never text anyone first unless I need them. _

Komori:  _ WOAH CUZZO? Must be mighty damn important, sorry I was cLeAnInG what's up? _

Sakusa: _ Liar. I can feel a whole pandemic radiating through my phone whenever I text you. But, I need you just in case, to be a fake alibi and say you convinced me to “socialize” with people when I go with my parents to the Kansai Region for the next week if someone asks. I will cash app 10,000 yen. _

__ Hopefully he would deny the offer since that is a lot of yen for me to be giving out, but at the same time he may just tease.

Komori:  _ NO! I will do it without the yen, I have a job anyways I don’t need that, besides I only have to do something if I get asked first right? _

Sakusa:  _ Yes _

Komori:  _ Okay cool! Who am I watching out for btw? A crush perhaps? _

Sakusa:  _ No, it’s Atsumu. As soon as he finds out I am near him he may get excited and ask then spread his germs. _

Obviously a lie, afterall I really just wanted to see him because the dreams I have been confusing the hell out of me. Maybe seeing him would give me answers, meaning I would have to repress my phobia to go out for him.

Komori:  _ Ah, I could tell you are lying but promise me you will explain after you see him? I won’t push you rn if you don’t want to yet. _

Sakusa:  _ Fine, you are helping me anyways -_- _

__ Shit, now I have to tell him, it sucks he can read me like nobody else. We are family after all and he is the only one who went out of his way to talk to me, other than  _ him  _ that is. He had read my message meaning he either got distracted or simply didn’t want to reply but our conversation was done anyways. I texted Atsumu shortly after, panic racing up my spine and flowing through my skin giving me goosebumps. I waited quite a bit before he replied with a burst of energy flowing through his text 

Atsumu:  _ ALRIGHT BET! Are we hanging out as soon as you get here? _

__ _ Phew…  _ I mentally sighed to myself, my body relaxing ever so slightly. After explaining the situation to him I stood up and stretched in an attempt to get my blood flowing and my anxiety to fall. Now I just plan for tomorrow,  _ what to do, where, when. _ Details like that scattered my mind and I didn’t even know what he liked to do. Eventually I went back to cleaning until dinner and cooked the family a meal afterwards. We finished eating after discussing the trip plans at the table and soon brought our belongings to the living room and placed them in front of the door, there, they will wait for us when we wake up the next day. Before any of that though I have to go through the potential of a fourth dream. 

__ __ __ __ _ Am I ready for him? _

END OF PART 3


	4. The Day I See Him (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole day run through up to when Sakusa arrives at the Kansai Region and also about Atsumu’s dream for the fourth night. I think I will keep this one all Atsumu’s POV since there will be a lot of external dialogue and not as much internal but WHO KNOWS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y’ALL! Sorry it took me a little more than a day to write this part, I needed a little time cause I recently started swimming again and it leaves me SO tired but I don’t mind it. Now I have the energy to write and I will be more consistent. After thinking out the story a little, I realized this may take longer than I THOUGHT. I wanted to make a brief maybe 5 part story but the more I come up with ideas on how to continue it and what characters to add the more I wanna write. In conclusion, this may be a little lengthy and take more than a week but as long as it is well received then yeeyee.

_ The Next Day (Atsumu POV) _

Part 4

“What… was THAT?!?” I yelled after waking up from probably the weirdest dream EVER! Half of it was a blur but the second half was definitely not. I felt like I had control over the dream too, like a lucid dream. In it, I was interacting with Omi, not speaking but rather physically interacting with him. I was holding his hand while walking on the same beach from the third dream. It was almost like a scene from in between had been cut out and there was a small timeskip between when I woke from the third dream and entered the fourth. Suddenly we had halted and when I turned Omi was smiling! I could not tell if it was even what his actual smile looked like, since I have never seen him smile without his mask on. However, it was the most stunning thing I laid my eyes on, then it was over. I am so tired of these short cut scene like dreams but it feels too real when I am in them.

My mind was all over the place and I didn’t even realize it was only 7:00 a.m, Saturday too, meaning we had a “morning practice” but it was more of a hang out since our season is pretty much done. I was excited, more than excited. Omi was coming today to the Kansai region and I might even be able to see him. I was just about to get out of bed to shower until my brother burst through the door with an unusual and concerning brightness to him.

“GOOD MORNING LESSER TWIN! I bought you your fox tail to wear to our ‘practice’ today!” Samu was grinning wide, his unusual brightness was blinding and he was WAY too excited to humiliate me today.

“NO I FORGOT UGH!” I fell back slamming my head against the pillow, pulling the one next to me onto my face and yelling. Suddenly I felt Samu jump on the bed next to me and looked to see him lying on his stomach cheekily grinning at me clearly ready to taunt me.

“Don’t worry Tsumu, it is  _ just _ for practice today. It isn’t like your germy boyfriend will see you with it on.” Then, with that I took the pillow that was on my face and hit Samu with it, initiating what was now a playful yet awfully aggressive pillow fight. He grabbed a third pillow and the one I had just thrown at him from the bed while I had the large pillow that was under my head with me. We kept swinging and swinging at each other running all around the house. Our parents, luckily, weren’t home as they were out on a business trip for the next two weeks leaving Kita, our team captain, to check up on us occasionally. He lived nearby so unless we sent him a text saying we were out he’d visit whenever he leaves his house and bring us snacks or specific items if we asked. Eventually the pillow fight died down and we laid on the floor panting and declaring a draw, getting 47 hits on each other individually.

“We will continue this another day, but for now get ready for us to go soon, it’s about 7:35 and we have to be there by 8:00.” Samu declared before heading up to his own room to get his bag. About 5 minutes later, we are both heading out the door and walking to the gym. The weather is absolutely beautiful. Even if I was wearing a fox tail to the gym and walking beside Osamu, who would for sure be calling me the lesser twin the whole time at practice, it was like nothing could go wrong. I was walking on air.

Eventually, we arrived at the gym and the faces my teammates made when they saw the tail was absolutely embarrassing.

“Oh I NEED to get this, Atsumu hit a pose for me!” Suna yelled while giving a mischievous grin. Before responding I already saw his phone flash go off about 5 times. Since I was in a good mood I decided to pose lifting one leg in the air and giving a peace sign like those bench players from Karasuno. Akagi and Ginjima were wheezing, holding their stomachs and gasping for air in between. Kita looked embarrassed for me as Aran laughed while jokingly covering Kita’s eyes by letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Soon enough Samu joined them as we walked further into the gym making jokes with Suna. Surprisingly, I was laughing along with everyone else more than I was embarrassed for myself until I got a ding on my phone and pulled it out of my pocket to see Omi texted me.

*sent 1 attachment*

Sakusa:  _ Okay Foxy boy, I doubt that tail is clean so you better not put it near me -_- _

As I looked up from my phone, Samu and Suna were wheezing and heaving just before I dropped everything and chased them, realizing they had sent the photo of me with a tail to Omi

“THE FURRY FOX BOY IS CHASING US!” still chasing after the two I yelled back.

“I AIN’T NO FURRY FOX BOY.” Eventually we all calmed down and just did some light practice while mostly fooling around until about 12:00 p.m. After officially finishing I was finally able to take off the tail since we weren’t practicing anymore. Everyone had left the changing room except Suna, Samu and I leading Suna to initiate a particular conversation.

“So Sakusa huh?” Suna said with a slight grin despite his monotone voice. My face flushed slightly with embarrassment after realizing Suna probably knew everything because of Samu. “I don’t mind him since me and him have talked a little and relate sometimes, just never seen him go out of his way to spend time with people. I’d never expect you to be the first either,” he continued as I began to flush even more.

“Yeah well, assuming you also know about my dreams, I mostly think this is a good idea to figure out if my dreams are accurate or giving me false hope,” I said realizing that I gave away I already may like him.

“Oh so you like him?” Suna quickly asked before I could start another sentence. Of course he picked up on what I said. To be honest, I don’t even know if I do but this excitement is something I can’t just play off.

“Well...” I began, “I don’t think so, I am just more curious if I will. I have to like my soulmate don’t I?” After saying this, Suna and Samu looked at each other and grinned.

“Just wondering cause, word on the street is Sakusa may be coming to you today around 4:00. You got about three and a half hours still but just thought you should know” Suna remarked and quickly after Samu chuckled meaning he knew about this. In a slight panic my eyes widened after realizing that the house was not completely clean.

“SAMU YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME EARLIER!” I said quickly, finishing up in the changing room.

“Hey hey, Suna only told me once I got to practice. Him and Komori are good friends and I guess Sakusa told Komori what he was planning and Komori told Suna and so on.” Samu stated blankly before I was ready to head out.

“I’LL SEE YOU AT HOME I'M GONNA CLEAN!” I yelled as I ran back home frantically. By the time I arrived I quickly showered and began cleaning everywhere.  _ Spray, wipe, dry. Spray, wipe, dry.  _ I repeated this in my head for the next two hours. I actually didn’t know if he was even going to stay at my house or if he was just stopping by. It was already 2:35 and Samu had just gotten home with some Onigiri as he saw me cleaning.

“Yo this is the cleanest the house has been in FOREVER,” Samu exclaimed placing the Onigiri in the kitchen. “By the way, I am running out of rice and other stuff to make Onigiri, eventually you need to buy the stuff if you want more,” he continued before heading upstairs with a late lunch. He didn’t need to wait for my reply since I already agreed when we came up with the terms to him helping me with Omi. After I finished sweeping under the couch I washed my hands and sat down and ate some Onigiri to take a break before looking at a message from Omi making my eyes go wide.

*30 minutes ago*

Sakusa:  _ Hey, my family just arrived at our hotel. We are about 5 minutes away from Inarizaki in driving speed so I could probably walk over around 3:30 if that’s okay. I’ll just be saying hi that's all. _

I rechecked the time and it was 2:50. Luckily I only had a little bit of cleaning left to do and just enough time to eat. If he is walking, it may also take him twenty minutes to walk here so even then I may still have until 4:00. In light of that I decided to reply.

Atsumu:  _ OMI-OMI I’m sorry I have been cleaning a lot in case you decided to come today, and yes it is TOTALLY FINE if you come over, do you want any food for when you get here? _

Before I could even put my phone down to take another bite of my food Omi had already replied.

Sakusa:  _ Sure, you don’t have to since I may only be there for thirty minutes but if you do make food then thank you. _

Atsumu:  _ WOO! Okay what food do you like? I still don’t know you too well but I wanna see if I can make one of your faves. _

Sakusa:  _ I like Umeboshi, I don’t know if you had that but other salty foods are fine. _

Atsumu:  _ Umeboshi? I don’t have that but there is a market next to my place so I can run and get some, and NO if you tell me not to I will not listen because now I want to get you Umeboshi. _

My face slowly lit up as the conversation continued for about ten more minutes until I got up and ran to the market nearby to get some Umeboshi. “3:15,” I read aloud to myself after looking at my phone clock. It took longer than expected to run to the market and find Umeboshi but hopefully he likes it. By the time I got back I entered the house and immediately froze as I saw Samu talking with Omi by the kitchen. It was only 3:30 so I didn’t expect him to be here already, he must’ve started walking here earlier than he said he would. Also, where was his gloves and mask?

“Hey Atsumu,” Omi sounded almost startled when I walked in the house, hands filled with bags of Umeboshi and some other snacks I found that were salty. The man I have been dreaming about is in my house and suddenly, despite all preparation I was nervous.

“Oh hey! I didn’t think you’d be here so early,” I was about to pull out hand sanitizer to use on my hands before Omi decided to pull out his own with the label ‘Fox Boy Cleanser’. He motioned me to cup my hands so I did, then he sprayed me only two times before I rubbed in the product. Then, Samu heads back upstairs sending a wave our way and before I know it, I am being engulfed in a sudden embrace.

“I’m sorry if this is abrupt but being out in this part of Japan feels so nasty but you look clean,” he said as his words went directly into my ear. I was in such a shock that I didn’t realize I had wrapped my arms around him as well, and he didn’t move. No budge, no calling me a germ, he had just hugged me. It was warm and so welcoming even if it was an unusual gesture from the germaphobe.

_ Guess this is how the next seven days will go huh? _

END OF PART 4


	5. Twenty Questions (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL! Okay so this part is simply a continuation of events in Part 4, I want this to be shorter because I think it would be easier to do this than just shove two days worth of story into one chapter yeh know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO a little life update, I passed my license test! This just means I will be way less tired from practicing and can focus on writing more from now on which I am really happy about. Otherwise, I hope y’all enjoy this short but still kinda cute chapter!

After about a minute, he let me go from his embrace and we both looked at each other. It became clear he didn’t realize what he did until right after because the realization showed on his face through a series of dramatic expressions. Disgust? Embarrassment? Maybe both? Who knows but whatever look it was, it was the most oddly interesting thing to look at.

“Now tell me, Omi, what is that FACE!” After realizing that he was also making faces he quickly shook his head and immediately went back to having his blank expression. It was super easy to tell this was his normal expression even when he had a mask.

“Nothing nothing, sorry about that, is it okay if we sit somewhere now? You said you cleaned… right?” he said worryingly. Clearly his germaphobia was slowly trickling back in so it is best I help to alleviate it.

“Yup! Two times over every area until it smelled like a cleaning supply store in here,” hearing this made Omi brighten up a little.

“I prefer three times, but I appreciate the sentiment… of you know, taking into consideration my phobia. Not many people do that for me so I stay standing if I go to their house.” Just after saying this Omi slowly headed over to the living room which was next to where we had been standing. Then, sitting on the couch, he slowly eased into a comfortable position. Sometimes I felt bad about his phobia, knowing when he wasn’t distracted his body involuntarily tensed up when coming into contact with anything unfamiliar. All I could hope was that he could at least forget a little about his phobia while he stayed with me. Keeping this in mind I sat in the lounge chair next to his side of the couch, sure to give him enough space.

“You don’t have to sit so far away from me, I can tell you care about my germaphobia but…” he took a shaky breath before sitting back more and continuing, “I feel comfortable here so you don’t have to worry about me as much,” with this I moved my position to the same couch as him still leaving some space.

“So… Do you want to watch a movie and we can talk over it? I guess we still only ever saw each other a few times before so while you’re here I would like to get to know you better,” I said as I reached for the remote that was on the lamp desk nearby. 

“Sure, I could say the same. I will be spending time with you a lot more for the next week anyways,” Omi said as I began scrolling through Netflix. We eventually agreed on watching some shows we have seen before since we are using the TV as background noise anyways. The silence probably wouldn’t be uncomfortable without the TV if we had known each other more, but this would make it more comfortable for the both of us. Eventually about three minutes into watching Avatar The Last Airbender, we began playing twenty questions as a way to know each other better.

“I can spin first!” I began before spinning an online wheel that generated random questions for us. Omi thought using an online twenty questions generator was dumb but I managed to convince him which is why we are using it now. As the wheel slowed down I showed Omi my phone screen so he could read out the first question.

“What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?” Omi read out before looking at me expecting an answer. Immediately something came to mind but I could feel my face burn up just thinking about it. “That bad huh?” He continued before I composed myself enough to speak.

“Well um… There was this time in junior high when I went to the bathroom and my brother and I were doing prank wars. So… when I went in the bathroom he saw me and quickly ran up to me pantsing me just as someone exited one of the bathroom stalls. Let’s just say I got my revenge later on though….” After saying this Omi hid his face in his shoulder so that I couldn’t see it, he was clearly laughing. “HEY I KNOW YOU’RE LAUGHING DON’T JUST HIDE YOUR FACE LIKE THAT!” Just as I said that Omi burst out laughing still trying to cover his face. I’ve never heard him laugh but just hearing it was like a pleasant ringing that carried a bright tone I wasn’t used to hearing.

“That’s GREAT! Mine was just going to be about how a cockroach landed on my face when I stayed at a family friend’s house for a party but THAT RIGHT THERE is comedy gold!” I couldn’t tell if the burning sensation in my face was from embarrassment or awe aftering seeing Omi laugh. Eventually we continued the game all the way until question 10, then, the questions began to get interesting.

“Is there anyone you would like to date at the moment?” I read out, both Omi and I were in silence for a bit before I decided to respond first. “Well… I am not sure, I have been trying to figure that out actually,” with this, Omi’s face brightened a little before he asked me a question of his own. 

“For how long have you been trying to figure this out?” I wasn’t prepared to answer the question honestly, if he also had been dreaming about me I didn’t want him to connect this the first day we hung out. 

“A while… not too sure the exact time but it has definitely been for a while,” Omi’s face frowned a little before he quickly gave his own answer. 

“Oh… I guess the same for me, I am not sure to be honest if I have anyone in mind but I’d like to figure it out,” as he said this his face brightened a little before looking up at me with an indescribable expression. Was this happiness or relief? It wasn’t anything negative but I couldn’t figure out why he had that expression. After finishing the game, we got out the food I bought earlier before realizing how late it was. The time was already 6:00 and realizing this, Omi quickly finished his food and gathered his things in preparation to leave. This felt too soon so before he left I just had to ask him something

“Can we go out tomorrow!?” I said super loudly causing Omi to jolt. I realized how this sounded and quickly rephrased. “I know you prefer indoors but maybe tomorrow we can spend time out somewhere, if that's okay with you?” Omi’s face neutralized causing me to let out a mental sigh knowing he realized what I meant. Yet, part of me wishes I stayed with my original question.

“Yeah, I can try, like I said I want to try and get out of my comfort zone even without my cousin’s nagging me,” he said as he slowly headed towards the door.

“Okay sounds like a plan! Sorry for holding you longer than you originally planned.”

“No no I enjoyed it actually, well I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… see you tomorrow,” as soon as Omi left I walked upstairs and brushed my teeth, even if it was early, all the preparation made me feel dead. 

“Ugh Omi what am I going to do with you...” I said before flopping on my bed and slowly drifting away into what would be the most relaxing slumber.

_ I want to see you in my dream tonight. _

END OF PART 5


	6. The First Whole Day Begins (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! This chapter is gonna be a rundown of half of the day Atsumu goes to hangout out with Sakusa. He ends up separating from Sakusa during their trip in order to buy things for themselves and Atsumu ends up meeting with some other people along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a long chapter and normally I write each chapter within one whole day but I may divide this into two days so I dedicate more time. If that ends up being the case then I hope to have this done earlier on the second day! I feel pretty good about this and I might make the next one Sakusa's POV and a little more brief but I wrote a LOT more with this chapter than any before this

I woke up groggy and exhausted, last night's dream was definitely a lot to process. It is 7:30 am, early but regardless I probably slept about 12 hours just from pure exhaustion and my body only partially recovered. As I got myself up I slowly recalled the events of the most recent dream during my routine.

In this dream, I was no longer in the same beach setting as the past two dreams. Rather, this one took place at a familiar plaza in the Kansai region, a shopping district. I was not with Omi but I had this feeling he was also somewhere in the dream. In the shopping district I was walking around buying different souvenirs and I couldn’t remember walking to the shops that had them, I could only remember what I bought. Some type of soap, a cute keychain of some animal, some festive pocky and a bracelet. I woke up after buying the last item and while doing my morning routine my mind kept telling me to remember what I bought in the dream. With this, I proceeded to take out my phone, initially ignoring the messages from Omi and Samu and wrote down what I bought in my phone notes. I was able to relax a bit after my morning routine and writing what I bought in my dream so I decided to read what Omi and Samu sent.

Sakusa:  _ Good morning, I was thinking maybe around 11:00 we can start hanging out somewhere? I assume you may be asleep since you seemed tired before I left so I hope this isn’t too early. _

_ Good morning huh?  _ I thought to myself, it was odd to see him say good morning, isn’t that typically a couples thing? Obviously we aren’t a couple but oddly enough it feels nice to know he at least will take the time to say good morning. Not to mention how early Omi was awake was also odd.

Atsumu:  _ Good morning to you too! Odd how early you’re awake unless you also slept early hmm? OH I should also change your contact name on my phone, how's Omi-Omi Germyphobey? _

I am very sure he won’t like the name but it would be nice to see his reaction to it at least. While waiting for his reply I decided to also look at Samu’s chat since normally if he had something to say he’d just barge in my room and tell me.

Osamu:  _ So did you guys fuck? _

_ “ _ WHAT??” As soon as I read this I ran to Samu’s room and tackled him. “WHY YOU GOTTA MESSAGE ME THAT?”

“I have NO IDEA what this accusation is that you have presented me with,” he proceeded to say as he flipped on top and had me in a chokehold.

“UNCLE UNCLE!”

“That’s not what you say!” he said as I began to struggle even more to get out of his grip.

“FINE I AM THE LESSER TWIN!” with that Samu let go and I fell off the bed heaving, regretting every decision I made up till this point.

“You messaged me ‘So did you guys fuck’ OBVIOUSLY I am gonna be mad!” I yelled in between struggling breaths.

“OH haha that was just to see your reaction and when I went to check on you, you were out cold. The D must’ve been good then hmmm?” As soon as Samu finished his sentence I chucked a pillow at him and walked out of his room with a loud groan.

_ Stupid Samu, Stupid Stupid _ . My mind was bubbling with irritation and it had only been thirty minutes since I woke up and did my routine. As I went downstairs my phone dinged in my pocket and Omi ended up replying to my text. 

Omi-Omi Germaphobey:  _ 1\. I normally wake up early. I just don’t text anyone until later because I would normally be cleaning and 2. If I see that as my contact name I will jump through the phone and spray you. _

Atsumu:  _ Too late OMI-OMI GERMAPHOBEY . _

Omi-Omi Germaphobey:  _ Ooooo that block button looking real clean rn I might just… _

Atsumu:  _ DON’T YOU DARE _

_ *Message was not sent* _

“WOW OH WOW WOW WOW WOW!” I was screaming in the kitchen louder than ever and Samu began yelling at me to shut up. How could I though? OMI JUST BLOCKED ME! After about five minutes however, I heard another ding from my phone and realized Omi sent a message, he unblocked me.

Omi-Omi Germaphobey:  _ That is your punishment for coming up with that stupid name. I had to unblock you tho so I could let you know when I come to your house and we can go wherever from there. _

Atsumu:  _ Wait we’re WALKING? And from MY HOUSE? _

After thinking about it for a bit, I lived kind of far from any main attractions but there was a shopping district that was about a twenty minute walk. It wasn’t super busy either as it was mostly family businesses and small shops on the outer part of the city. In order to even get to the city you’d have to pass through the shopping district.

Atsumu:  _ Well in that case, there is a shopping district about twenty minutes away from my house if you want to go. Don’t worry tho! It is not normally super busy and all the shops are family owned or small businesses. It would be fun!  _

I wasn’t sure how Omi would feel about me double texting but this actually seemed like a fun idea. Maybe, this would connect to the dream I had last night.

Omi-Omi Germaphobey:  _ Sure, that doesn’t sound as bad as going into the city at least. _

Atsumu:  _ Okay cool! Text me when you are on your way! _

With that I put my phone down and continued with my morning, making breakfast and then sitting down in front of the tv waiting for 11:00 to come. 9:00, I had two more hours until I would be with Omi again but it couldn’t feel any longer. I found myself eating my food slowly and barely paying attention to the show on the screen, not realizing KUWTK was playing. Of course, Samu heard the tv and ran downstairs jumping next to me and watching it with me. For some reason, even after sleeping so early I didn’t have an insane amount of energy, all this waiting had me drained and Samu seemed to notice.

“Lay your head down,” Samu muttered abruptly notioning for the space left on the couch. “I could tell you’re getting anxious again because you have to see Sakusa today so just lay down and let the time pass,” without a word I put my plate that originally had food in it on the table next to the couch and laid down in between Samu and the back of the couch. Eventually I entered a half awake, half asleep state making time pass by quickly before my phone dinged.

*10:24 am*

Omi-Omi Germaphobey:  _ Hey, I am getting ready to start heading over to your house, I actually got a bike we can share that I rented out for the day. I had to watch the guy sanitize it before I got it but it is in good condition _

Atsumu:  _ Ooooo bike rides with oMi-OmI GerMaPhObEy, today is gonna be a good day ;) _

Omi-Omi Germaphobey:  _ I don’t have the time to block you for that so just be ready or I will ride away. _

Our conversation was making my mood become noticeably brighter, especially to Samu who was spying on our conversation.

“Woah you get to hold your  _ Omi-Omi  _ he rides you around how cute,” Samu remarked with a sly grin on his face. I simply replied to him with a middle finger before getting my bag ready. As far as I know, all I had to bring was two masks, gloves, spare hand sanitizer, and mint gum so my breath smelled clean even after eating. Preparing must’ve taken me longer than anticipated because I heard the doorbell ring and immediately knew Omi was waiting outside. Before I got to head downstairs, I saw Samu had already opened the door and had been talking to Omi. He must’ve said something embarrassing to Omi since, although he had a mask on this time, his face immediately burnt red after Samu whispered to him. Eventually I met up with Omi at the door making my brother go away.

“You ready germy?” I asked with a teasing tone making Omi turn away and grimace.

“Yes I have been ready unlike you.”

“Hey RUDE!” I gently punched Omi causing him to wince simply from the unexpected physical contact before we went outside to where the bike was. The bike was a decent size but I was shocked to realize he didn’t get a two seater but instead it was a one seater with a basket in the front. 

“Get on,” Omi gestured to the bike as I looked at him curiously.

“So like, how do you expect me to ride with you on this?” Omi’s expression simply changed to him furrowing his brows before he picked me up abruptly and placed me in the basket in front of the main seat.

“Like that,” he said before settling down in his seat. “Make sure to at least hold on or something,” unsure of how exactly to stay stable, I turned around to face Omi and wrapped my arm around him to stay in the basket. The basket was a decent size and I fit fine, but the depth of it was pretty shallow so one wrong turn would send me flying. At first Omi hesitated to move himself before he settled in and put his arms around me in order to reach the handle and slowly began peddling. Our position was awkward, but the streets were pretty smooth and there weren’t many hills. Along with Omi’s moderate pedaling speed, the ride was not terribly uncomfortable and only took us about ten minutes to get to the shopping district. Once we arrived at the shopping district, both me and Omi got off the bike and locked the bike at a nearby pole so nobody could steal it. We didn’t need to ride a bike around the whole district since we would be visiting each of the shops.

“So where do you wanna go first?” I asked while Omi and I aimlessly walked on the sidewalk with him. He seemed distracted by how many buildings there were. It didn’t seem like an anxious distraction, rather a sort of fascination. Eventually he registered that I had asked him a question and looked down at me slowing his pace.

“Huh? Oh I actually had an idea that might be kind of fun. It is 11:35 right now, maybe we can go buy stuff separately and show each other what we got at the end. Does meeting up back here in an hour sound good? That way we can get some food, preferably the cleanest place we find.” Surprisingly this was a good suggestion and I got excited over the idea. Maybe I can get Omi a gift.

“OH That sounds fun! Let's start now!” I said enthusiastically, startling Omi but shortly after we split our ways to go shopping I thought about the items in my dream. Opening up my phone, I looked through my notes deciding what to get first. As I looked up I noticed a bathware shop and decided to head there. Inside there were plenty of different soaps and bath accessories, all seeming to be handmade and not processed. As I was looking around the shop however, I saw a familiar person who also seemed to be looking intently for something.

“Tangerine?” As soon as I said this, Hinata spun around bewildered before shaking his head realizing who I was.

“OH HEY MUSTARD HEAD! Are you also looking for soaps? I heard the one’s here are the best and my team is on a trip here so getting soap to keep would be cool you know?” Hinata’s enthusiasm was clearly bubbling since his words radiated through the shop

“Yeah I am, I’m not sure which one would be the best. What do you have in mind?”

“Well I actually wanted to get a soap for Kags, he isn’t here right now but I think he might like this vanilla one,” Hinata gestured towards the row of flowery like soaps and after looking along I found a rose shaped one that Omi might like.

“Yeah I think he will like that, maybe you can find a milk one for fun! I think I am gonna get this rose one,” as I picked up the soap the smell immediately blossomed from the soap and it was subtle but satisfying. Afterwards Hinata and I waved goodbye to each other and we went our separate ways to our next destination. The next item on the list in my phone notes was a keychain of an animal. Even trying to think back to my dream, I couldn’t remember what animal was on the keychain so looking would prove to be more difficult. After about ten minutes of searching, I stumbled upon a shop that sold what appeared to be a bunch of animal toys and paintings. It was odd, but something in me was telling me it was the right spot. I went inside and a shop worker approached me who turned out to be someone else familiar.

“Well hello there Atsumu!” As I turned my head to see who it was, I realized it was Akagi. I heard he worked with a family friend occasionally but I didn’t think this would be the place.

“Hey Akagi! I didn’t think you worked at this place with that family friend you mentioned.”

“Yeah well aside from volleyball, this is another thing I love doing. Normally I would be carving out more items since everything here is clay or wood carved statues and paintings.” Akagi continued talking about the shop as I explored the interior. I could understand why he liked working here as the entirety of the shop had a very winter cabin aesthetic. Everything was wood and there was even a mini fireplace to mimic the inside of a log cabin. “So what was it you came here for, since I know you’d never visit,” Akagi finished his rambling with a slight smirk.

“Oh well, I don’t know if you have anything like what I will describe but uh… by chance do you have a keychain of like, any small animals?” The uncertainty in my voice bloomed causing Akagi to think for a bit of what I may be looking for.

“AH I think we have some weasel carvings that I can turn into a keychain, it may cost extra since I am customizing it for you but is this some sort of gift?” he asked with an intensely curious gaze glued onto me.

“Uh yeah sure… I wanted to get it for Samu since he helped me with something at home, I promised to get him a gift or something of the sort…” despite the fact I still sounded uncertain, Akagi simply eyed me up and down and went to the register to quickly turn the carving into a keychain and ring it up. 

“It will come out to be 2000 yen, I hope you have that.” 

“YUP luckily I do for once! I came prepared you know.” After giving Akagi the money, I was given the keychain and we waved goodbye to each other before I continued on for the last two items. Conveniently, one of the last two items was pocky, which was in every shop I have been so far since it is a popular snack so I decided to focus on the bracelet. In the dream, the bracelet was not a typical jewelry kind, rather it looked sewn with a charm in the middle. After passing a few shops farther into the shopping center, I found one that had sewn accessories and decided to check there. Once again, I found someone familiar in the shop I entered, it was almost too coincidental everyone was here today. In fact, it wasn’t just someone, it was multiple people. The whole damn Karasuno team in one shop.

“IS THAT THE BEE BOY SETTER?” I couldn’t tell who yelled but it sounded like the short libero and baldie in the back of the shop. Eventually everyone looked to where I was, including Hinata who was now with Kageyama and began walking towards me.

“HEY ATSUMU MUSTARD HEAD! Hinata spurted out getting both Tsukishima and Kageyama scolding him for the name while the third years laughed. The second years were all in the other corner of the store and Yamaguchi was wrapped around Tsukishima of course.

“WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NICKNAMES!” I yelled out as the first years continued to surround me. After a few minutes of talking, I started looking around the store and found some sewn bracelets, but one in particular stood out. It was a green and yellow sewn bracelet with a silver charm in the middle. It seemed like it fit Omi so well and I immediately took it and paid for it along with a box of pocky that was situated by the entrance of the shop. I was about to leave before I was stopped by someone calling out my name.

“Atsumu!” It was Kageyama, who seemed to have a lot of intent with whatever he was about to say. “Do you also get those weird dreams?” When I processed what he asked my eyes widened. I didn’t realize other people were going through the same thing, let alone people I know.

“Yeah, I assume you are talking about the soulmate ones….”

“Yes those, I am on my fifth dream going to my sixth and it told me to go shopping for souvenirs, I was hoping you maybe had a similar one since you are here too. I asked Sakusa as well when I saw him but he seemed reluctant to answer and quickly walked away.”

_ He walked away huh… does that mean he doesn’t also have these dreams.?  _ After hearing what Kageyama said, I slowly began to worry. “I am on my fifth going to my sixth as well, I am guessing you want to know my experience so far?”

“Yes, please.” Kageyama bowed but I quickly gestured for him to stand up again since we were both still in public.

“Well… the one I have been dreaming about is O- I mean Sakusa. I was hoping when you mentioned him that meant he would’ve given you an indication of if he was dreaming of me too but I guess not-”

“No wait!” Kageyama stopped me before I could continue talking, “When walked away from me, I didn't think he was denying me, it seemed like he was walking away to hide his answer. I wouldn’t give up just because of what I said, I’m sorry for the misunderstanding!” Before I could reply Kageyama thanked me and went back into the shop leaving me outside with all the items I had just bought.

_ What are you hiding Omi? _

END OF PART 6

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I Can't Hide (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Sakusa’s brief POV like SUPER BRIEF, mostly to go over what he buys Atsumu and his conversation with Kageyama. After this the story will continue in Atsumu’s POV yuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYO! Sorry for another break, I have been kinda coming up with ideas on how to continue this story and moreso how to END IT. I have so much I would love to write but I don’t want this to drag much more than ten parts (but I am bad at keeping my word). Once I finish then hopefully I can try that spin the wheel thingy to decide what ship to write about next. Otherwise, I felt really good writing this chapter so ENJOY!

After Atsumu and I split our ways to go on separate shopping trips, I was able to let my nerves go. I wasn’t as carefree as the first time I saw him this week, it was hard to hide the effect my dreams had on me. From my dream I can recall the shopping center had a familiar vibe to this one, I should be able to find what I need. I pulled out a paper list I had and read it out in my head,  _ fox figurine, fatty tuna recipe book, hand lotion, ring.  _ It was odd to me how particular some of this stuff was. I only knew that fatty tuna was his favorite food but to buy him a recipe book of ways to use fatty tuna in meals was a lot. Despite this I went searching and found the first shop of interest, a figurine shop. As I walked in a bell rang and it was completely empty until an older lady walked through a set of curtains next to the door.

“Good afternoon young man, oh how handsome you young ones are getting. If you need anything I will be here, these are all my handmade figurines.” At first, hearing these were handmade triggered my germaphobia making me hesitant to touch anything and then the same lady said something to catch my interest. “I could tell you are concerned with how clean these are, your hands tell me everything. Oh how calloused and rough they are from how much you clean.”

“How can you tell I clean just from my hands being rough?” The old lady had her eyes half shut and a permanent smile on her face, she seemed so innocent yet could tell such particular things at her age. 

“Well I was the same way of course!” she now began speaking with more energy. “I had been how you were for years until I had these dreams, these dreams brought me to my soulmate and they cured me.” Hearing her mention the dreams was both something that relieved me and made me nervous, was she also aware of my situation?

“How did your soulmate cure you? If you do not mind me asking of course.” I was now facing her and sitting in a small stool by the counter where she was standing.

“Simple, they let me in and accepted me. I had never been accepted until I met  _ her.  _ She brought down all these walls I had when I was younger while still being careful to not overly intrude me. I can tell that is what you need and most likely why you are here too. If so I made a special figurine for someone like you.” 

_ She made something for me? She definitely predicted me coming here,  _ I thought to myself as she ran at the fastest pace an old lady could behind the curtain, soon coming back with a small but intricate fox figurine. Just like the one in my dream. At this point I knew for sure either she predicted me coming or my dreams have been telling me what to do this whole time.

“This figurine I made years ago, my final dream told me that when I know I am in love, and only then, to make this figurine for someone who will come to me many many years later, following the same path I used to. Something is telling me that it is you so I am giving you this figurine,” she said before bowing and handing me the figurine. Her hands were wrinkled yet gentle, you could tell she has been making figurines for awhile. “It is free too, this is something I made without the intention of selling so please do not hassle to pay me.” Before I knew it I was now bowing and thanking the old lady.

“May I ask, what is your name Miss?” I don’t know what came over me but I was compelled to know who this lady was that waited for me.

“Yuki, Yuki Yoru. You do not need to tell me yours but please come visit again once you do what you need to with your dreams.” Not realizing what she just referred to I bowed again and walked out on my search for the next three items. I was much more at ease knowing someone else went through what I did both with a phobia and with the dreams. I guess soon I will overcome this once I am with him.

After about thirty minutes I had visited a shop that had both the fatty tuna recipe book and hand lotion, hopefully the scent of masala chai as a lotion isn’t bad for him. Now I was onto the last item before I had to meet up with Atsumu again. A ring. Just the thought of buying Atsumu a ring seems scary to me. It is definitely too soon to propose when we aren’t even together and I am only about to begin my first full day with him. Regardless I had entered a shop that had a few other younger people, mostly those looking for engagement rings. I wasn’t sure if I would find any particular ring I thought would work but anything that isn’t a wedding ring is good for me. Maybe a promise ring would work, but even then that could seem a bit much if I give it to him too early. While I was searching however, I saw a familiar face that had caught me off guard.

“Oy Sakusa,” Kageyama had spotted me, now walking over with intention. For some reason, I began to tremble, worried of what he’d ask me. “I was wondering, are you here because you too have been having dreams?” At the question I froze, I merely looked at him and gave him a short answer. 

“I- I don’t know if I can answer,” I quickly walked away to the other side of the store while Kageyama stared at me blankly. Why is it I could talk to that old lady about the subject but not someone younger than me? My head was spinning and I had to recompose myself and leave the shop. Being in there was too much for me, especially after seeing Kageyama. I couldn’t go shopping there. I had to go somewhere else, maybe I know where. 

I had about ten minutes left before I had to meet Atsumu and truly begin our time together so I ran back to the shop with the old lady. Nobody was in the shop still and she came back through the curtains to see me.

“Oh I didn’t expect to see the young one again, is something of concern to you-”

“I need you to make me a ring! I mean… something sentimental for  _ him.”  _ For the first time, the old lady’s eyes widened revealing an emerald color that faded but still shone like it had some youth to them.

“Well well so you really are in my old situation, once again you mustn't pay me, yet I will need about a day or two. If you truly are how I used to be then I know just what you need.” Before I could respond and thank her she quickly pulled out a plume and dipped it in ink to write a number on a paper, possibly a phone number. “I know plumes are old fashioned but I love the aesthetic, my love gave it to me. This is the phone number to my shop. I live here on the upper floor and normally never leave so call in about two days and I will answer for you.”

“Thank you very much for your consideration!” I had bowed before her and completely relaxed after the incident with Kageyama.    
  


“No worries young one, I understand you are in dire need and I simply want to be here for you, now go on and find  _ him.  _ Don’t hide and bond with him so you know how you feel for sure.

After a minute I had bowed to her and left the shop now heading for where Atsumu and I were supposed to meet. I was excited for what was to come. To get to know Atsumu more and see if he is my true soulmate, and if he is, what we could be like together. The feeling of having someone not push me away seems so exciting for once. I wasn’t my normal self and it felt good.

_ I am ready to no longer hide. It begins with you, Atsumu _

END OF PART 7


	8. So How'd It Go? (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Atsumu spend the rest of the day with each other and make some progress in their relationship oooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOH! Sorry it has been awhile, I have been meaning to update this but Swimming and the fact I have had to shovel snow so many times this past week has me BEAT. Luckily I have found the time to put some quality into my writing. Also, I am finally getting to the part of the story where I can add fluffy stuff and it doesn't seem forced to me and I am SO happy about that so enjoy!

_ Atsumu POV _

It was 12:30 and I was almost at the meeting spot Omi and I had set up. I am not sure when to give him the items I bought but the end of the seven dreams sounds best. I could see the flagpole where the bike was in the distance with Omi standing there waiting but he hadn't noticed me so I decided to admire the scenery while walking. There were more people than before, wrapped up in scarves and winter attire since it was still chilly. Some were with groups of friends, others with their families or significant others. I was sure Omi would be nervous because of the amount of people, but I found it endearing how happy the environment was. Once I had reached the flagpole, Omi gave me a death glare because he had to wait here with a bunch of people walking around.

“Please tell me while you were taking your sweet time you saw a nice, quiet, clean food shop….” Omi said as he began to stretch trying to get rid of his nerves.

“Mmmh NOPE BUT, I did see some food places we could try and peep into and you’ll decide what looks best.” After saying that I turned around to see some buildings that had been cooking food emit smoke from their chimneys, this seemed to be the busy hour since before there weren't so many smoking chimneys.

“Sure whatever, I trust myself more than I do you with picking somewhere clean.”

“WOW RUDE OMI!” At this point, interactions like this, both in person and text, seemed natural. Omi would jokingly scold me while trying to hide his face and I would always react even if I anticipated it. Soon we began walking down the street admiring the different food places and pointing out each one.

“What food do we have in mind then?” Omi said while staying close to me as to not bump into someone else on the now crowded street. It took me a bit to think, I would love fatty tuna but maybe Omi would like something else. Before I knew it, I had been stopped by Omi pulling on my arm while pointing inside this one food shop.

“This what you want? I can’t tell what they have-”

“Fatty tuna, they have fatty tuna and it's empty in there other than one couple.” After realizing Omi had stopped to take us into a food place with sushi and fatty tuna I was excited.

“YES YES YOU’RE THE BEST OMI!” Before he could take a second to process I dragged him into the shop and we began ordering our food. The lady at the register was nice and she was both taking orders and working the register. Both Omi and I seemed to have felt bad so we gave a decent size tip which seemed to pay off. When the food was ready it was steaming and the plates and utensils were super decorative.

“Omi this looks SO GOOD can we eat now?!”

“First let's find somewhere to sit and eat because I am definitely not standing and eating.” 

We found a table after walking to the corner of the food place and Omi wiped it down with some spare sanitizing wipes before we both sat down. We were sitting next to each other in a booth next to a record player. The food place seemed to have a vintage aesthetic so everything in it was older, mostly the 80’s. 

“So is the aesthetic also why you chose this place? I didn’t know you liked  _ vintage.”  _ Omi glared at me as a response before he began eating his food. Us eating gave me time to think in our comfortable silence. Omi and I had talked a lot over text since I got his number but he seems much more reserved in person. Eventually I took it upon myself to tease and question Omi to get a conversation going.

“Now tell me Omi, what do you like about this region of Japan so far?” I asked with an arched eyebrow making my curiosity seem obvious.

“Well… from what I have seen it is cleaner than Tokyo, and I guess it is more lowkey which I appreciate but the amount of people is still too much for me,” he said while making faces in the middle of chewing his food.

“Then tell me, where do you want to live? Have you been anywhere that actually is clean to your standards Omi?” I intentionally went more in depth with my questions so I could make him talk more. For now, it seems to be working fine, he has a good interest in our conversation.

“Hmmm the only place clean to my standards is my home but I hope in the future I can think about who I live with instead of where….” Omi’s answer threw me off guard, I didn’t expect him to care more about something other than how clean the place he stayed at was.

“Oh? So do you have someone in MIND yet? Not necessarily a specific person but what you want that person to be like?” At this point I had forgotten about the plot to make him talk and changed the plan to finding out if I fit his criteria of who he wants to live with.

“I-” Omi began to speak before putting his food aside and pausing to think about his answer. “I honestly don’t know what I want them to be like yet, but I want the person I live with to also be who helps me get over my phobia. As much as I try to control it, it is exhausting and I can’t seem to get rid of it on my own….” Hearing Omi say this made my mouth gape open for a moment. I had a feeling he cared about changing his phobia but not this much already.

“Hey hey, you don’t have to worry about your phobia. I don’t mind it and I find that talking to you even with it is still enjoyable. You deserve to live with someone who can enjoy being with you even with your phobia yeh know?” After saying this Omi looked at me briefly and blushed before putting his head down slightly. Seeing his reaction made me happy, I was glad he accepted what I had said.

“Thank you, that actually means a lot to me.” Eventually Omi went back to eating his food and afterwards we both continued to enjoy our time together and chat in our little booth. It had been maybe three hours of us just sitting there and talking but the lady at the front of the food place didn’t seem to mind and occasionally would join our conversation when the place was just us.

“It’s like 3:45 now, should we pay?” I asked shortly after finishing our most recent conversation.

“Yeah but let me pay the full price, our food wasn’t expensive.” Omi had insisted and before I could reply the lady from the cash register took his money and said we were free to go.

“WOW you didn’t even give me time to try and at least give her the tip, you really paid EVERYTHING!” Omi shushed me due to how loud I was being which just made the lady laugh before we waved goodbye and thanked her for letting us stay for so long. It was late afternoon and we had already seen a lot of the shops on our own so I couldn’t think of what to do until Omi came up with an idea.

“You know, I found this small game shop right by where we first arrived that has some games we can play and win prizes if you want to stop by there last-”

“UM YES LET'S GO!” Before letting Omi finish I pulled him to where we arrived and found the place he was talking about. The lights of the games were shining even outside of the small building and before Omi could respond I ran off before him into the game center. It wasn’t just arcade games but also demo’s of newly announced games ready to play. Before I could even touch any games though, Omi took my hands and would sanitize them along with the game I wanted to play. I didn’t mind too much mostly because I admired how much he cared about me getting germs. However, after a little bit of trying to play a demo of a new first person shooter, I realized Omi wasn’t near me anymore. “Omi where’d you go?” I had begun walking around before he came up behind me with a giant prize he won.

“I saw you playing all these games and wanted to win something for you, you suck at most of them.” The prize Omi got me was in a mystery box so I opened it to see what it was. Lo and behold it was giant fatty tuna plushie.

“Wait this is actually so cute… wait a minute, I CAN KEEP IT?” I had shouted drawing some attention from some younger teenagers in the game center.

“Yes now please don’t be so LOUD-” Before Omi could finish I had leaped towards him hugging him. At first he was stiff but he eased into it after a few seconds.

“This is one of the best dates EVER- OOP DAY!” Realizing what I said I had covered my mouth and Omi looked at me before he began dying of laughter. 

“You know, I may hate myself for being bold now BUT I don’t mind that you called it a date…” Omi was now fully blushing to where his mask couldn’t even cover the redness of his face.

“I- yeah….” I couldn’t even muster the strength to say more. After about an hour in the gaming center I had gotten tired and was about to suggest something else before Omi once again made a suggestion.

“We don’t HAVE to do stuff the rest of the day, if you want I can just take you home and we can make some food and watch a movie or something before the day ends.” Omi seemed pretty tired too so it was understandable he’d make a more tame suggestion but I didn’t think he would want to spend more time with me today.

“Yeah I am EXHAUSTED, but from having fun of course!”

“Whatever you say pee brain.” In response to Omi’s new name for me I pouted before getting into the basket of his bike and waiting for him to put away the lock cord and get on the bike himself. Once again he had his arms around me but due to how calm the ride was I rested my head on him as he rode the bike back. By the time we arrived at my house, my brother had already made dinner anticipating we would want food.

“Welcome home pee head and booger body!” Samu was just as snarky as ever but we just pouted and thanked him for cooking us some food. Since Samu went upstairs to his room, Omi and I had the living room to ourselves.

“So which movie do we want tonight?” I asked, waiting for Omi to respond. He had a thinking face again, it was more clear because he didn’t have his mask on. Since he was just with me he didn’t mind not having a mask.

“This may seem dumb but, I have never seen the Hunger Games series-”

“OH NO WE ARE WATCHING THAT RIGHT NOW!” Before I could let Omi finish I turned on the TV and began the first movie of the series. The room was somewhat dark other than a corner light and the TV brightness. As the movie went on, I moved closer to Omi on the couch and shockingly he wasn’t trying to move away. After an hour though, I realized he was asleep when his head landed on my shoulder. Even if I wanted him to watch the movie, he looked so peaceful so I took my blanket, threw it over the both of us and let myself fall asleep as well.

_ Later that night* _

I woke up not knowing where I was until I saw a camera flash and then the silhouette of my brother who hovered over me behind the couch. It seemed Omi was a heavy sleeper which was convenient since it was still late at night, 2:00 in fact. As to not wake Omi up I simply flipped Samu off before he asked the million dollar question.

_ So how’d it go? Tsumu… _

END OF PART 8


	9. 6 (Part 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is simply a continuation onto the next day and Atsumu tried to understand what his new dream is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’ALL I AM BACK! This week was so busy and so much SNOW! I am almost settled into my sports and school schedule so maybe I can spend more time writing and even start a new story after this one (0o0)

“So how’d it go? Tsumu” The moment Samu asked me this, I jolted up from my spot on the couch still trying not to wake up Omi. Before answering I walked over to Samu and pulled him to a separate room.

“I got him some gifts, I have an idea he might’ve gotten me something too, should I try and see?” Samu’s eyebrows perked up in interest before settling down.

“Normally, I would’ve said yes and even joined you but don’t you think it would add suspense to wait until he decides to present what he bought?” I was shocked at how Samu actually said something smart and feigned awe making him grimace at me.

“Yeah yeah you’re right, now go to bed and I’ll try and sleep on the couch.”

“To sleep with your Omi- OUCH FUCKER!” Before Samu could finish I kicked him in the side before storming off back to the living and quickly falling asleep.

*The Next Day*

I woke up around 11:00 to the smell of a variety of different foods. The side of the couch Omi was on was empty but excessively clean like nobody was sitting there since last night. As I looked out the window and realized it was raining, did Omi go home already?

“Oh so now you’re awake stinky” As I turned to the low voice on the other side of the living room, I saw Omi with an apron, multiple cleaning supplies and a mask. 

“I tried to calm him down but as soon as he woke up he went on a cleaning frenzy he's been at it for like three hours bro.” After turning my head now to the kitchen, I saw that Samu was the one yelling while he was making what seemed like a mix of breakfast and lunch foods. However, it wasn’t anything he had made before, it almost looked like some of the food was foreign too.

“Before I get to why Omi is frantically cleaning, WHAT ARE YOU COOKING?” I yelled as I had finally gotten off the couch and began walking over to the kitchen.

“DON’T YOU DARE STEP IN THE SWEPT UP DIRT!” Omi yelled right before I almost stepped in a pile of dirt that seemingly came from under the couch. “In case you’re wondering, your BROTHER decided to inform me there was a rat under the couch when I woke up and I have been cleaning to make sure it has nothing to eat, this place could have an INFESTATION!” Immediately before I ran up to Samu I glared at him and he simply gave a shrug before defensively preparing for me to tackle him.

“I guess you aren’t gonna be eating this nice  _ foreign _ food I am making if you want to attack the superior brother.” Looking over the food that I saw was a mix of latin, korean, and japanese food. “Sakusa suggested as ‘punishment’ I make difficult food I find online and a lot of it was foreign I think he is just hungry.”

“That is an awfully odd request but that is what you get for telling him we had RATS.” Samu definitely seemed exhausted from making so many different kinds of food but it all looked so good. Eventually I decided to take a shower allowing myself time to reflect on the sixth dream. The sixth dream felt disconnected from the others, it was not any particular event that I had to remember or an interaction that would stick with me when I woke up. Instead it was a number, “6”. I couldn’t fathom why this dream was so odd or how I was even able to simply dream about the number 6.  _ Maybe it was because it was the sixth day? Maybe something would happen at 6:00? _ I just had to wait and see at this point.

After my hour long shower, yes hour long, I headed back to where Omi and Samu were and Omi and I ate while Samu quickly ran to the shower at Omi’s request. It was oddly quiet, too quiet. Obviously Omi had been cleaning for a while but he hadn’t been this quiet with me specifically in a while, maybe with Samu but why me? Once Samu made his way back to meet with us while we still ate, he seemed to also notice how uncharacteristically quiet Omi was while he sat with me. Sadly, Samu didn’t decide to “help” in this situation and probably gave him more reason to not speak.

“I am guessing you are worried about some  _ rats,  _ Sakusa?” Samu said with a wicked grin.

“SAMU WHY NOW HE IS GONNA BE MORE QUIET!” I blurted out and only realized after a few more silent seconds what I said.

“If you want to know why I am quiet, I am waiting for 6:00. I realized I probably should’ve went back to my parents earlier but maybe 6:00 would work better.” _ Oh so he is gonna leave me? Is that why I dreamed of the number 6?  _ My mind had been jumbled with thoughts before I came to a realization. Maybe I am supposed to find a way to make him stay  _ past  _ 6:00. With this realization, I immediately went on my phone and booked some plans that would for sure keep Omi around longer.

“Ah ah ah, not so fast, cause lucky for you Omi I have an extra slot for ICE SKATING LATER AT 6:00!” I said after very impulsively buying two 5000 yen tickets to a nearby ice skating rink.

“Oh is that so? I hope you checked how clean the place is if you want me to go then.” Omi said before settling down, having just finished his food.

“Ah I see what you did there sneaky sneaky,” Samu sneakily whispered to me before running away. Now that I had the plan, all I had to do was wait six more hours for us to go. Not knowing what else to do, I convinced Omi to play some Xbox with me after he kept complaining he didn’t know how clean my remotes were. Luckily I could see through his act knowing very well he cleaned the remotes and just didn’t know how to play anything, or so I thought.

*5 hours later*

“That was the 32nd game you beat me at what the hell Omi…” I sighed in utter defeat at how well Omi could play, I guess he really just wanted to spare me the embarrassment when he was avoiding playing with me. However, my defeat was replaced with shock after seeing the time in the corner of the tv screen. “5:50” it read. “OMI WE HAVE TO GO WE HAVE TEN MINUTES!” I yelled before pulling Omi up.

“AH WAIT BARRY BENSON MY CLEANING SHIT!”

“AH RIGHT SORRY!” After a bunch of frantic yelling we both got on the same bike as yesterday and quickly rode to the ice rink. Thankfully it was nearby so we weren’t too late. As we entered there were plenty of people skating past the admission ticket booth. Omi immediately tensed up so I decided to make a somewhat bold move.

“Your hand Omi?” I asked while gesturing him to hold my hand that had a glove on it. Reluctantly he agreed and took hold before we both walked to get our tickets. Afterwards, we got our skates and began wobbling towards the inner part of the rink. Omi had immediately laced himself on the ice, seemingly comfortable in skates despite the amount of people. I however, didn’t consider I never went ice skating before.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve never gone skating before, Tsumu?” Noticing Omi’s use of my nickname, my jaw dropped before snapping back to reality and answering.

“AHAHA well… yeah I have never skated before, I am sure I’ll be fine though!” I began to step on the ice and immediately regretted my words, falling without even placing my second foot fully on the ice. “OMI! AH!”

“SHUSH! I will help.” Without hesitation Omi lent me an arm and I pulled myself up, however when I tried to let go Omi adjusted himself so that he was now holding me by my waist. “I don’t trust you after you just fell like that so I am gonna keep you up while you get used to this.” 

“Wait no I actually can skate-”

“Nope not letting you go….” Omi interrupted me before I could continue and began pulling me with him on the ice. He was super warm and had a much more protective aura than his normal distant one radiating off of him with his body heat. As we skated along the rink he continued to hold my waist as I got a hang of at least moving my lower body.

“Okay sooo how about now?”

“Nope still don’t trust you, your lower body is the only stable thing, if I let go you will just flop.” In an effort to prove him wrong I pried myself off of him only to land on my ass in a failed attempt. “See I TOLD YOU! Now stop being so prideful and let me help you.”

“UGH whatever Omi!” After another two laps around the rink I finally stabilized my upper body and Omi seemed to notice but he didn’t change anything except going from my waist to my hand. It was like he didn’t want to let go even if he knew he could.

*Ding Dong*  _ The rink will be closing in ten minutes at 9:00. Please return skates and locker keys at this time, thank you and have a good rest of your night! _

Omi and I both looked at each other shocked by the time and suddenly slipped on the ice before laughing it off and getting up to leave. Maybe the last minute plan wasn’t so bad. Omi and I seem to be getting along a lot more and I even forgot about his germaphobia while we were on the ice. After we left it took a little longer to get home because of how dark it was but the outside air was cool and comfortable when we rode back.

“I am gonna go back to my place until tomorrow, Tsumu. I am sure my parents are going crazy now, but thank you because… I am having fun so far.” Omi had a tint of pink on his face but due to the cold air I couldn’t tell if it was him blushing or the cold. Regardless one thing I could see was his eyes squinted from a hidden smile under that mask.

“I’m glad! I’ll see you tomorro-” Before I could finish Omi wrapped me in a hug and gave me a scarf he had on the whole day. Trying to process the situation, I was frozen before Omi simply waved off and rode down to where he came from two days ago.

_ I guess 6 is lucky for me _

END OF PART 9

  
  
  



	10. The Final Dream (Part 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa finally calls the old lady from the shop he visited for the gift he wanted and plans to give it to Atsumu, meanwhile Atsumu is plotting how to make his final dream become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH this is the last part finally! I have been thinking about how to end this story and I think I found a way, this chapter may be long but I didn’t want to spread it out since there wouldn’t be much to do.

Sakusa POV*

_ 1 day timeskip _

“It has been two days, it’s time,” I said to myself, nervous of whether or not the gift would actually be ready. I finished dialing the number and before it could ring twice, I heard an answer.

“Ah looks like the little one called, nobody else has called these past two days so I know it’s you,” once again I was shocked at how easily the lady could tell when I was going to do anything even when I was away from her shop. After a brief silence she continued speaking, “I have what you need, just come down when you are ready,” somehow, it seemed the lady was more excited than even I was.

“Thank you! I will head over right now!” In eagerness I hung up the phone and immediately got on the bike I had still and rode down to the lady’s shop.  _ What my dream told me, if it’s true, then Atsumu had the same dream so this will work.  _ Having this thought run through my head drove me to peddle even faster, throwing all road caution to the wind. Within minutes I arrived at the shop and quickly walked in causing the outside air to rush in with me.

“Woah there little one, I know you’re eager but that drift is killer for my saggy skin!” Unlike the past two times I had been here, the lady was already at the front desk wrapping a gift box. The box had a green base color with gold and red patterning of what seemed to be dragons on it. There was also a key and a seal that she attached to it, meaning it was locked unless opened with the key.

“Is this a ring?”

“Now now, I would tell you but your dream should have done that for you, give this to him tonight, it is a full moon so the scene is set for your success tonight.”

“Hey what does that mean? ‘Set for my success’ is there some special meaning?

“You. Will. See. Now go, don’t bother waiting to thank me or whatever you have a big day ahead of you,” Before I knew it this old short lady was using all her strength to push me out the shop and send me off with a wave. I had nothing else to do other than go back to where my parents are and tell them I will be out today too, it’s the last day, the big day.

Atsumu POV*

Streamers, lights, and food. Lots and lots of food. There were even people I knew, dancing, talking, seeming so happy. That is how my dream started, the final dream. This dream was not just like any dream, it felt real. Like I was watching a future telling of events that would transpire as a result of the final dream.

“Ugh it’s still early!” Looking at the clock, it read 8:00, much too early. If I had woken up later I would be left with less time to think about this dream.

The dream was at a party, that much was clear, and the party didn’t seem to be like a birthday party or a celebration, it was just happening and I couldn’t figure out why. As the dream went on, it played out as if I was living it in the moment instead of watching from the outside. Hinata, Kageyama, even some other people like the Aoba Johsai team were there. Everyone was so happy and socializing like this was normal. Then, he came.

“Atsumu, come with me,” That is all I remember Omi saying in my dream. There was a missing piece of the dream between when he arrived, when he spoke to me, and when he gave me _ it _ . A gift, something I never would’ve expected from him as it was not just a normal gift.

With all these events from the dream to remember it meant that SOMETHING was going to happen and I didn’t know how. Until I got a text from a dear friend.

8:15 am

Prettykawa:  _ Yahoo, Pretty Boy Tsumu! I know you’re awake _

Atsumu:  _ Heyo! Whatcha up at this hour for Pretty Boy Kawa? _

Prettykawa:  _ Oh nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to come to this little party I’m having _

Atsumu:  _ UM YES! What’s the party for? _

After seeing Oikawa’s message about the party, the realization that this would be the party from my dream slowly crept up on me as he continued to describe it.

Prettykawa:  _ AHA! Well you see, I have noticed all these couples getting together on my team and Karasuno’s but I can’t get Iwa to be less dense! I do everything I can to be more than obvious but he won’t take the hint -_- So I thought why not start a party to celebrate the ending of the volleyball season BUT it’s really to get not only Iwa and I, but all the other couples together _

Atsumu:  _ Wait don’t tell me that also means you… _

Prettykawa:  _ YUP I invited your Omi and the other schools, Karasuno, Shiratorizawa sadly but Makki forced me, Itachiyama too! I also invited specific people from teams such as Date Tech, Fukurodani and Nekoma because not everyone on those teams were willing to party, such a shame _

_ Oh. My. God.  _ I felt like I was going insane, this party is a setup for couples, does that mean I really am not the only one experiencing these dreams?

Atsumu:  _ Awesome! I will be there, can’t wait to see everyone and the craziness that will unfold ;) _

Prettykawa:  _ WOOWOO I got my other best friend to go! Be here by 6:00 no later than that pee head _

Now that I know what my dreams referred to, how should I get ready? I won’t text Omi because he already knows but maybe I should bring the gifts I got him. He will be here for a few more days but I want to give him his gifts today, the day after the seventh dream.

*Short Timeskip*

It’s now 1:00, five more hours until the party. I tried my best to relax my nerves while my brother continued his spree of cooking for lunch. Most of the food was left over from the other day so he is repurposing the food but he still put his whole heart into it. 

In order not to forget I packed all the gifts I had for the party.  _ Soap, keychain, pockey, bracelet.  _ I repeated this in my head making sure I didn’t forget I put these in my small bag. It was a simple black back with a few colorful keychains attached and my name embroidered on the top, easily recognizable. In the midst of my preparations Samu called for me.

“TSUMU come eat this food so it doesn’t go to waste!” I decided to give myself time to eat instead of panicking but this didn’t stop Samu from noticing my panic as soon as I grabbed my portion of food. “Don’t tell me yah are panicking about the party?”

“WHO INVITED YOU?”

“Stupid Tsumu, the whole team was invited, it also turns out that everyone traveled to our side of Japan that lived in Tokyo or Miyagi, didn’t you notice anyone when you went out?” After thinking about it, I realized I saw Karasuno but I didn’t think they dragged other teams down here too. 

“Yeah I saw orange head and that blueberry guy as well as the rest of their team, they're just vacationing?”

“Yah seems like it, no idea why over here but I have the location, there is an overnight venue Oikawa blew off a lot of money on for us to stay at, about 15 minutes away,” even though Samu wasn’t as close to Oikawa I could tell he was unimpressed by the amount he spent.

“So when are we leaving?” Of course Oikawa forgot to tell me the address so I am thankful Samu got it at least. 

“Well I would have to get someone to pick us up, Akagi’s parents are bringing him and said they’d carpool so we can probably go with them around 5:30,” great, Akagi probably knows what I’ll be doing there.

Samu and I talked for another few minutes until we finished eating and decided to rest. Omi hasn’t texted me all day but I am sure he is freaking out over a party with so many people. I’ll just have to wait and see.

Another Short Timeskip*

I was sitting in Akagi’s parents car with about 4 other people. My brother, Komori, Suna and Ginjima. Of course we were picked up late, it was 5:55 and we still had ten minutes til’ we got to the venue we’d be staying at for the night.

“Samu, Tsumu, y’all gonna be staying tonight as well?” Akagi was obviously trying to start a normal conversation even though his mom was also in the car.

“Yeah we are, and if Tsumu isn’t then I’ll make him anyways.”

“SAMU NOT COOL!” Everyone proceeded to laugh and we remained talking with the occasional silence until we arrived. Oikawa was waiting at the door of the venue where there was a person checking us in, his shoulder leaning on the door frame and legs crossed looking impatient and dramatic as ever.

“MY GOD FINALLY! Took you all long enough ugh,” Oikawa whined constantly until we finally stepped into the venue where Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and some of the Nekoma team were situated. 

“Are we the first one’s from our team here?” Ginjima asked as he looked around trying to find anyone else he knew. I also realized I didn’t see Aran and Kita or anyone else from our team.

“Yeah cause all of you guys are so SLOW that you all were the first people of your team to arrive-” before Oikawa could finish the venue door swung open again and Aran walked in panting from his evident rush. Shortly after, Kita and the rest of the team showed up. 

We all gathered together and began conversing while admiring the venue. It was a simple venue but also very well tended to. Oikawa did mention since we’d be staying the night so it makes sense that it wouldn’t be so fancy and more of a casual place. The floor we were on was the bottom of what was three floors, this one seeming to be the lounge and food area of the venue. There was a set of stairs and next to it there was a small poster naming the levels, the second being a space with rooms to sleep in and the next floor for with different bathrooms and spa rooms.

“ATSUMU HEY!” Abruptly my admiration of the venue was interrupted by a group of people walking over to me and their little orange boy charging after me looking like he was ready to collide. “Are you here for  _ it  _ too?”

“Huh? What do you mean  _ it  _ Chibi-chan?” He couldn’t POSSIBLY be referring to what I thought he was, right?

“The dreams, of course, I had my last one last night and it told me that today would be the day Kag’s finally confesses. He has been so jittery all night though and everytime I see him he gets scared!” Ah so he  _ was  _ dealing with what I was dealing with at the same exact time huh. In the middle of our conversation, suddenly the venue door opened again and this time it was him.

Omi and the rest of his team walked in at the same time, him standing out of course as he immediately separated into the most empty part of the room pulling his phone out. The rest of his team found us and began chatting with us and Karasuno. Suddenly my phone dinged and I pulled it out to see who texted me.

  
  


Omi-Omi Germaphobey:  _ Tsumu wya, I am at the party and I know you’re here _

Atsumu:  _ OMI! I will come to you I saw you arrive just now and I know you’re hiding in the corner dummy _

I put my phone back in my pocket and proceeded to walk to where Omi was, he immediately noticed me and quickly walked to me and clinged on my arm like a child who lost his mom at the mall.

“Guess you still don’t like the crowds huh Omi?”

“Shush I will get used to it-” Once again our conversation was interrupted by someone, this time the organizer of the event.

“HELLO ALL! I’m glad everyone could make it! As we wait for everyone else to arrive, you can go upstairs and there are multiple rooms all of you can choose from. This venue is much bigger than you think so I am sure you could fit two to three people in every room. Have fun choosing!”

Silence. Utter Silence. Everyone that heard Oikawa’s announcement just stared at each other.  _ We’re really gonna all have to pick roommates huh.  _ The silence was soon broken by the excited cheer of two of the Karasuno boys.

“I’M GONNA FIND THE BEST ROOM!” Nishinoya said before storming up the stairs.

“BRO WAIT I WANT THE BEST ONE!” Tanaka was now following Nishinoya up the stairs, then followed by a distressed Asahi and the rest of Karasuno.

“Guess we should go and pick some of our rooms too right Yaku-san?” I hadn’t noticed the bean pole grey haired spiker from Nekoma up until he spoke up. He towered over Yaku before he eventually nodded to Lev and they went to find a room followed by Kuroo and Kenma.

It seemed like a good idea to pick a room early but Omi didn’t want to budge when I tried pulling him.

“You have to find a room too Omi! Don’t you want to find the cleanest one?” Omi merely gave a glare in response before even putting the effort in for an actual reply.

“Do I have to? Can’t you find it for us and I will clean it aft-”

“WAIT! Are you saying you want to room with me Omi?” realizing his mistake Omi looked away and began walking up the stairs.

“I’ll pick it myself! Just stay down here and I will tell you when our room is ready”

“THANK YOU OMI!” After Omi left a few more people from each of the teams that arrived went to pick a room as well. Some other people also showed up to the venue. First it was Bokuto and Akaashi and a few minutes after, the rest of Oikawa’s team, some of Date Tech and a few more individuals like Terushima showed up.

“Tsumu come get your stuff in the room now” Omi called out. Immediately I ran up to the stairs where there were now a bunch of occupied rooms. When I entered the room Omi chose for us, it was already extremely tidy, most likely in part due to the staff of the venue. The room was simple but extremely nice, with one queen sized bed and a personal bathroom right by the entrance of the room despite there being bathrooms upstairs.

“Did you manage to get one of the nice rooms for us? Aw how sweet Omi!” He didn’t even have to answer for me to know he probably found a way to steal it from someone as there were only three other rooms like this in the hall of 20+ bedrooms.

Once everyone arrived and found a room to situate in, everyone divided amongst themselves what to do. Some people, mostly Karasuno and Nekoma went to the third floor where the spa rooms were and spent the night there until they felt it was time to sleep. Others such as my team, Itachiyama, the members of Date Tech, Aoba Johsai and of course Terushima, spent most of the time talking and eating food that was being made on the floor we entered on.

“Tsumu I have to get something from our room, can you meet me outside in ten minutes?” Omi abruptly spoke, looking intently at me like a dog expecting a reward.

“Huh? Oh yeah yeah is something wrong Omi?”

“No no I just wanted to tell you something important… that's all,” as soon as Omi finished his piece he ran up the stairs. At the realization he might be giving me the gift from my dream, I realized that I forgot to keep my gifts with me. I couldn’t just go to the room now to get them since he was there.

“Shit!” I was panicking. Was I ready to know what Omi had to say? Would we really end up being soulmates? With all my worrying, ten minutes went by and Omi quickly came downstairs. Everyone was dancing, socializing, there was still as much music and food as ten minutes ago but the atmosphere still felt more intense.

“Atsumu come with me,” It was happening, I would finally know. Without processing time or where I was heading, I followed Omi to a balcony outside the venue. He had a small box and a bag of other items with him.

“So… ahah… what’s up Omi?” My nervousness was definitely translating to my body language already.

“Hey hey no need to be so nervous, if I am right then you are having those dreams too?” I felt my whole body tense up. This time my feeling went from nervousness to adrenaline. I felt my heart racing and my face heat up knowing this would be when it happens.

“Yes Omi… and I am guessing this is the part you confess and all that blah blah blah yeah?”  _ Shit that sounded rude.  _ “Wait WAIT I didn’t want that to sound rude I just can’t formulate myself right now-”

“Tsumu please, let me speak for us both please?” Without question I silenced myself and let Omi speak. He was intimidating not because he was trying to be but because I could feel a sense of honesty from him.

“Atsumu, I honestly can’t say I understand how we were chosen to be soulmates but something in my heart was telling me to let it happen. To chase that feeling. I know that this may be the first week we have even spent time together, but I want to continue this. I want to see where we could go, together, I want to know more about you and find even more reasons why these dreams want us to be soulmates. So please… I will let you try being my soulmate but can you let me try to be yours?” 

I was still frozen but with a more comforting warmth surrounding me. As I opened my mouth to answer Omi handed me the box and the bag of gifts as a way to solidify what he said to me.

“You don’t have to open these yet, but when you feel like you are sure of us being soulmates as well, then you can open them,” Omi seemed to be doubting himself, he was blushing clearly but also shaky. It must’ve been a lot for him to confess.

“Omi I am sure now. I want to try this as well. We may have been told we were soulmates early but I just think that means we can try this out earlier than most people would yeh know? I will still wait to open your gifts but I accept being your soulmate and you being mine-” Suddenly I was interrupted by Omi hugging me and then, a quick yet telling kiss. One that was equivalent to a quickshot from cupid’s arrow.

“Woah Suna, you get that on video too?”

“Yeah you know it I am DEFINITELY sending this to coach,” quickly after hearing Suna and Samu’s voices, Omi and I turned to see them watching with about ten other guys behind them. 

“SAMU I AM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU TOO SUNA!” Samu and Suna quickly ran off before I charged through the balcony door to attack them. Everyone was laughing, including Omi who was now much more ecstatic than normal.

“SAKUSA! Are you and Atsumu together now? Look look! Kag’s and I are too!”

“Hey stop telling everyone boke!” Kageyama and Hinata could be heard while I was chasing Samu. Seems that they confessed too huh?

_ We are officially soulmates _

_ END OF PART 10 _


End file.
